


Candyholic

by taishige



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, TOKIO
Genre: Basically this is just all about Taichi, M/M, PWP, Top!Taichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taishige/pseuds/taishige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taichi's tired of not being treated like the BAMF he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candyholic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://happyjenewyear.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://happyjenewyear.livejournal.com/)**happyjenewyear**. So that people stop characterizing Taichi as a defenseless girl who can't take care of himself. Because he's evil. And snarky. And GDI he would totally top _all_ of them.

Taichi was a man of few words.

Actually, this is a lie. Taichi was actually a man of far too many words, but this didn't seem nearly as riveting an opening for a story, especially one so keenly focused on sex.

Because that's what this story is about. Taichi and sex.

Because Taichi liked sex.

And Taichi was a bad-ass mother-fucker.

Taichi'd been trying to keep sex separated from his work for as long as possible. It didn't seem like the best situation to get himself into, especially when one's work dealt so closely with other people. In particular, the four other people who made up his band and with whom he worked _every single day_. Imagining what could happen after a one-night-stand gone wrong just didn't leave his mind in a good place.

Yet he'd been starting to have trouble lately.

He'd like to say it was it was one of the secretaries that worked in the office. Or maybe one of the staff. The assistant director, maybe.

Unfortunately, he couldn't say that at all, because it was his band itself that he was having trouble with. And not just one of them. _All_ of them.

He'd come to the conclusion that he wanted to fuck all of their brains out.

He wondered if perhaps this was an obvious conclusion to reach when you worked so closely with people. Maybe this was just normal. Everyday guy stuff.

He'd take his girlfriend Aiko home and fuck her into the next world, except that the entire time he'd be thinking about what it would feel like to have Tatsuya down on the bed. What it'd feel like to have Joshima up against the wall. What it'd feel like to have Mabo down on his knees. What it'd feel like to have Nagase bent over the table.

Yeah, maybe there was something slightly off with him.

But because Taichi was such an easy-going guy, he simply accepted it and went on with his life. And he continued to be the hyper-active little midget that ran after the rest of his band. The same midget the producers thought funny to have segments on making him grow. The same midget the make-up artists laughed at and called "so adorable and sweet".

Fuck them, he thought to himself. Fuck them.

He wished he could let them know the kinds of thoughts he was thinking in his head.

Yet he'd resolved to keep them cooped up and safe just where they were.

And he did pretty well for a while. He tried to distract himself with Aiko, but he inevitably became bored. With everything about her. She was always the same. Static. They fucked in the same positions all the time. They never tried anything new. He suggested one night that he wanted to try fucking her in the ass and she'd gotten horribly offended, bitched him out, and left him blue-balled for the night.

He was beginning to get frustrated.

So really, it wasn't his fault when it happened.

Aiko was gone for the weekend to visit her parents, leaving Taichi even more bored and unsatisfied, and because he knew Tatsuya was always up for a laugh, a friendly chat, a movie, he'd called him up and invited him over with the promise of beer and chuuhai.

And of course Tatsuya had to show up all gorgeously fuckable like he always did, with his blonde hair sticking up this way and that and a snarky grin on his face as he told him he was gonna drink him to the floor.

Of course, Tatsuya hadn't realized just how literal this statement was going to become until both of them had about three beers in them and he was lying with his back against the carpet and Taichi was above him, one hand down his pants and stroking up and down his cock.

"Gussan..." Taichi's smirk stretched across his entire face.

Tatsuya was having trouble forming comprehensible sentences.

"...have you ever been fucked in the ass?" Taichi emphasized the 'ass' by finally snapping open the front of the other's pants to aid in his stroking.

Tatsuya's eyes were a mixture of worry, confusion and alcohol.

"Probably not, I'd guess." He slid the other's pants the rest of the way down his legs. "Though I suppose I can understand, given you're usually fucking Leader."

Tatsuya's eyes opened wider from the combination of Taichi's statement and the fact that his lower regions were now much freer.

"I think you'll enjoy it though..." Taichi tilted his head to the side, his own inebriation causing him to slur his words slightly.

And then his fingers were in his mouth and moving in and out, in and out, before they'd buried themselves deep in Tatsuya's ass and the other man was clutching the floor with his hands and whining in a way Taichi'd never heard before and suddenly Taichi wondered why the fuck he'd kept himself back from this until now.

He leaned down, taking Tatsuya's cock in his mouth as he roughly shoved the three fingers in and out, working up and down with his tongue as Tatsuya writhed beneath him.

"T...Taichi..."

Taichi grinned. "Hmmm?" He glanced up, the other's cock balancing on his bottom lip. "What is it?"

"S-shit." Tatsuya's hips were physically off the ground, tiny whimpers in the back of his throat.

"I want you to say it." He ran his tongue back and up down.

"H-huh?"

"Say 'Taichi, I want you to fuck me'."

"Taichi--oh _gooood_..." Taichi had curled his fingers abruptly. Tatsuya pushed the side of his face into the carpet. "...fuck me, oh _god_ , fuck me."

Taichi smirked again, letting Tatsuya's cock drop out of his mouth and yanked his fingers out. "Aw, Gussan, I thought you'd _never_ ask..." He rose up to his knees, hands on the other's thighs and yanking his hips up. "I'd be happy to." Unbuttoning his own fly, he pulled his cock out through the hole in his boxers, pushing it in without a second thought.

Tatsuya looked so wonderfully submissive beneath him, all splayed out against the carpet as he thrust in, using his grip on the other's thighs to pull up against each thrust, his ass tighter and snugger than Aiko's snatch and the entire experience that much more fulfulling than anything he'd gotten in years.

When he came, he came long and hard, a groan rocking his frame and a shudder running down his spine.

"Oh god. That was..." He stared up at the ceiling, taking in the light from the overhead lamp above. "...something."

And then he was out cold on Tatsuya's chest with his cock still up Tatsuya's ass and Tatsuya himself with a monster-sized boner and a midget on top of him.

 

 

 

 

 

Taichi's experience with Tatsuya had been so rewarding that he couldn't help but want to plan right away for a chance at one of the other three. Part of him said that he should feel bad enough at not only betraying Aiko's trust, but for breaking the one rule he'd set out for himself from the beginning, but then the memories of the amazing orgasm he'd had came rushing back and his entire sense of morality disappeared.

In fact, it kind of made him hard just thinking back to it.

"Maboooo..."

Matsuoka was staring intently at something on the table in the dressing room, one finger tracing across lines of text on a sheet of paper.

"Concentrating hard?" He sidled up beside him, not feeling quite as dwarfed as he usually did on account of the other man being bent over.

"New music..."

"Ah. Really?" He peeked over, watching Matsuoka's finger. "They just give it to us?"

"It was in the dressing room when I came back a little while ago." Matsuoka finally stood back up, stretching his back. "'M anxious to have a go at it."

Taichi was having a hard time deciding how he should go about this. All sense of reason was telling him it'd probably be best to lure the other man to the couch or something, get him relaxed and willing, ease him into it. The other part of him was saying 'fuck that' and wanted to take him over the table right now.

"Mabo..."

"Hm?" Matsuoka raised an eyebrow, looking down at him.

Taichi pursed his lips in deep thought.

"I wanna fuck you."

Matsuoka blinked for a second. Then he blinked again. Then his head jerked forward in befuddlement. "E..eh?"

The befuddlement, however, lasted a grand total of about ten seconds, because Taichi proceeded to grab the other's shirt collar and jerk him down to his own level, hands clutched in his hair and lips against his ear and whispering wonderfully delicious things, and that was all it took to get Matsuoka splayed across the table across their newly acquired music with his ass up in the air and just begging for Taichi to stick his cock in it.

Which he did quite promptly, not even bothering with the prep and simply lathering up his cock as well as he could, previous accidental goings into places he shouldn't have making him fully aware that Matsuoka'd already taken it at least once or twice, and from Nagase no less, who only had the biggest cock in the entire band. With that in mind, he felt no remorse in sticking it up deep where the sun didn't shine, Matsuoka letting out a delightful little moan and his breaths already coming in tiny little gasps.

"Shit, Taichi..."

Taichi grinned to himself, starting up a wonderful rhythm and biting his bottom lip at the glorious feeling of Matsuoka around his cock.

"...if I'da known you wanted..." Matsuoka let out another groan. "...I mean... _shit_ , we all thought you were..."

Taichi reached around, grabbing the other's cock tight in his grip and proceeding to pump it in time with his thrusts. "Oh, I've been wanting to fuck you for a long time." He pushed in deep, feeling the other man squirm against the table.

"...g-god...shit." Matsuoka was sweating rather profusely by this point, hands rigid and sticking to the top of the table.

Taichi sped up. "Am I better than Nagase?"

Matsuoka's breathing sped up in time with the thrusts.

" _Am I better than Nagase?_ "

"Fuck, yes... fuck, fuck, _fuck_ yes--!"

When it was all said and done, new copies of the music had to be made.

And Taichi felt his satisfaction level rise just one notch higher.

 

 

 

 

 

Sometimes Taichi wondered if perhaps the fates really _were_ with him. Either that or they were just tempting him and he was losing every time, but either way, as he glanced across the steaming water to where Nagase was lying back happily against the edge of the onsen, he couldn't help but thank _someone_ for the type of luck he'd been given.

It'd been a DASH shoot. They were up in northern Honshu, a fairly good layer of snow covering the ground. It'd been a race, Nagase on skis while he'd had to take different types of public transporation. Their goal had been one of the many ski resorts littering the area, so of course what else were they going to do but relax from the exhaustion by soaking in one of the hot springs before heading off to dreamland?

"Nagase..."

Nagase didn't move at first, then finally his head shrugged forward and he was staring across at him.

"Hm?"

Taichi just laughed. "Don't fall asleep on me. I'm not carrying your fat ass back up to the room."

"Oh yeah, like your midget frame even _could_." Nagase stuck his tongue out with a sarcastic flip of his head.

"Ah, but my dear, you underestimate me." Taichi leaned fully back against the side of the bath, arms out to his sides to balance himself.

"It's not underestimen _tation_ , it's simple _science_." Nagase seemed quite sure of himself despite the fact he'd just made up words.

Taichi rolled his eyes. "Trust me. I'd have no problem."

"Since when did the midget get so sure of himself, hm?"

"Oh, I've _always_ been sure of myself..."

Nagase started to send over tiny waves of water with his hands. "Being sure of yourself and actually being capable are two different things."

"Oh, I'm capable of many things, dearest Tomoya." Taichi grinned.

Nagase returned the grin. "Oh, is that _so_? I happen to be good at a number of things myself."

At some point, Nagase'd gotten a lot closer. And it was at that moment that Taichi realized this was going to be even easier than he'd planned. Then again, he probably _should_ have figured that Nagase'd be the easiest of the four.

"Would one of those things include being a little bitch?"

Nagase rocked his head back and laughed. "No, I save all that for you."

"Funny, that's not what Mabo would have said." Taichi was sitting up straight now, tongue poking out the side of his mouth.

"Ah, that was you? I was wondering why he'd been walking funny. Thought maybe I got really drunk and forgot fucking him or something."

"Definitely me. And I very clearly remember him telling me just how much better I was than you..."

At this, Nagase's face instinctively dropped into a pout, eyebrows furrowed. "Well, he's gotta boost your ego, you know. Being a midget and all."

Taichi jerked forward without warning, taking advantage of Nagase's lowered position to grab the hair on the back of his head and twist the other's head upwards.

"Holy shiiiii---"

"You through calling me names?"

Once the surprise had worn off, the grin returned to Nagase's face. "Oh, so the midget _does_ have some spunk left in him..."

Taichi shoved the other's face into his crotch, cock already thoroughly aroused and waiting. "Let's see what else you can do with that mouth."

Nagase smirked, obediently taking the other man in his mouth, one hand coming up to grip the base. "Yes, sir."

Taichi narrowed his eyes in amusement, letting out the tiniest of gasps at the feeling of the other's lips. "That's right..." His fingers recurled into Nagase's hair, holding his head in place and lightly bobbing it back and forth. Nagase's tongue swirled up and down the entire length of his cock wonderfully, causing a few unwanted noises to work their way out of the back of Taichi's throat. "Just like... that..."

When Taichi came that time, deep into the back of Nagase's throat, right in the middle of him telling the other man "if you keep it up, I'll even fuck you over those rocks over there", it actually left him speechless with his voice caught up somewhere in his vocal cords and his eyes clenched as tight as his fingers in the other's hair.

Then he reached a hand down, wiped off Nagase's chin, and proceeded to do just that.

 

 

 

 

 

Taichi had to admit he wasn't sure how to go about fucking Joshima. Both the best way to approach the entire situation, and then the whole fact that he had no idea how the other man would react, as the last thing he wanted was to come to work the following day with a rape charge tacked on his head. 'Cuz hell, sometimes their band leader could just be weirdly sensitive. On more than one occasion the two of them'd had some pretty good snarky back-and-forths, only to have Taichi take it one step too far and Joshima not talk to him for the rest of the week.

What he wanted to do now could very easily fall into the "one step too far" category.

For that reason, he decided his best course of action would be to take it a little slower than the others, perhaps build it up over a couple of nights to make sure his band leader was fully ready before he crashed his yogurt truck in the other's dump.

"LEADER, I'M COMIN' OVER FOR DINNER."

It had been the only thing he'd said on the voicemail.

And then he'd showed up on the other's apartment doorstep in thirty minutes, one hand up in a salute and a huge grin on his face.

"Feed me, please!"

Joshima sighed, rolled his eyes, but invited him in all the same, telling him to line his shoes up on the rug by the door and hang his coat on the rack, not just slump it over the arm of the nearest chair like he always did in the dressing room.

He then proceeded to slump _himself_ over the couch and watch as Joshima worked at finishing up the last of dinner in the kitchen. And by 'watch', it was really 'stare at his ass', because as the minutes wore on, Taichi was finding it harder and harder to remember why he'd wanted to take it slow and wow how could _anybody_ be expected to last that long when he was sashaying that ass around all over the place.

Taichi's hand went down to his crotch, trying to calm himself down.

Joshima peered into the other room with an inquisitive look on his face and a spatula in his hand. Taichi waved innocently with his free hand and an overzealous grin.

"I'm almost done."

"OH, GOOD."

This was definitely going to be harder than he'd planned.

"Just have to finish up the salad and wait for the casserole in the oven..."

Taichi sat back in the cushions of the couch, head leaning back and eyes up towards the ceiling. His calming attempts were all failing. There was a very visible bulge in his pants by this time.

Think about something else.

Think about sports.

Think about baseball.

Think about driving my pitch into his mitt.

SHIT.

"L-...Leader...?" His voice cracked, the words out before he could stop them.

Joshima looked back out, wiping his hands off on a dish towel before wandering back into the living room and towards the couch.

"Hm?"

He looked down at him. Taichi looked back up, sweating and breathing hard and pushed into the back of the couch cushions.

Joshima blinked in concern. "Is something wrong?"

Taichi's eyebrows furrowed. "Y...YESSSSS..." He jerked forward, grabbing the front of the other's shirt and pulling him down on top of him, tongue halfway down Joshima's throat before the other man could even get a sound out.

"Mmn-!" Joshima flailed, arms and legs having nowhere to go but pressed into the cushions on Taichi's either side. "T...Taichi, what are you-- _mmn--_...what are you... d-doing...?"

Taichi's hands were up and roving under his shirt now, across his back, across his chest. Joshima tried to back up and off but Taichi just grabbed the back of his head and held their mouths so tightly against each other it hurt. He pushed his hips up, cock trying to get at the other man even through two layers of fabric.

"Oh god, just this once, _please_ just this once..."

He had no idea if it was going to work, he had no idea if Joshima was gonna completely pull away and slap him, but then all at once Joshima was grinding up the front of his stomach and his hands were gripped in the fabric of Taichi's shirt and Taichi's eyes actually opened in surprise as his hands went instinctively to the other's hips, tracing the curve of his ass.

Joshima's face was a mixture of embarrassment and attempted seductiveness as Taichi's fingers went to work on the front of his pants, freeing his cock and letting himself take a tiny sigh of relief. Joshima responded by fumbling with his own pants, getting the zipper stuck for a second before getting it all the way down, and stepping back off him to yank them all the way off his feet, half-tripping in the process.

"Shirt too."

Joshima cocked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, yanking said object up and over his head as Taichi licked his lips in the anticipation of having a fully-naked Leader straddled over him.

When the shirt was gone, Joshima knelt down between Taichi's legs, taking the other's cock in his hand before his mouth was enveloping it, tongue lapping at the sides as his head bobbed up and down, getting it as wet as he could. After a few more seconds, he lifted his gaze up to meet Taichi's, cock just barely leaving his lips and leaving a tiny trail of saliva between his mouth and the tip.

Taichi could have come right then.

But he didn't.

Instead he jerked the other man up into his lap, practically pushing him down on his ready and waiting cock and delighting in the slightly strangled noise that made its way out of Joshima's throat as he arched backwards. Taichi himself let out a slight gasp of air, leaning his head back and breathing hard at the feeling of Joshima around him. Then his hands found the other's ass and he was forcing him up and down, sliding up along the length of his cock before he'd jerk his hips back up and deep inside, not even giving Joshima a chance to do it on his own.

Around that time, the timer for the oven went off, and Joshima's head swiveled towards the kitchen even as his eyes tightened and another moan slid out of his throat, face entirely flushed by this point.

"Taichi, the casserole..."

Taichi didn't respond, far too intent on the wonderful sound of skin on skin each time he rammed himself upwards.

"...I have to... get the..."

There was the smell of something burning.

Taichi grabbed the sides of the other's face, turning it back forwards. "You're not going anywhere until I come." Joshima's cheeks felt hot against his hands, hair bunched on his forehead in sweaty clumps.

And it was ok because Joshima was so very, very close by now, and one of Taichi's hands went down to grab his cock as he continued to thrust upwards and then Joshima simply lost it, high-pitched moan transforming into something of a squeal as his toes curled ridiculously tight into the couch cushions and his eyes slammed shut.

Joshima lucked out that the spasms and reinforced tightness were enough to send Taichi over the edge as well, the other's cock up fully inside him as Taichi himself bit down on his lip so hard it almost started bleeding.

Then they were both sighing and looking at each other questioningly until Joshima remembered the casserole and pulled off with a jerk, running bare-assed back to the kitchen and opening up the oven to a faceful of black smoke. Taichi just grinned to himself, relaxing fully back onto the cushions, patting his now-limp cock with a satisfied smile, and already planning out ideas for his next fuck-run through his bandmates.


End file.
